The present invention relates to launcher tubes for missiles and particularly to a means for reducing the recoil force exerted on the launcher tube by gases from the missile as the missile exits from the launcher tube.
When the rocket type missile is fired from a launcher tube, the missile exhaust gases are pressurized within the tube and impose a viscous drag on the inside wall of the tube while flowing and exhausting out the exit end of the tube causing the launcher tube to tend to move aft. This aft motion of the launcher tube is indicative of a recoil impulse (force multiplied by time) which is imparted to the rocket supporting means, whether an individual or a mechanical device supporting the launcher tube, during firing. Such an impulse could cause injury to the indivudual or damage to the launching mechanism.
It can be seen that it is therefore desirable to reduce this exhaust gas recoil force and this is the primary object of this invention.
It is also quite advantageous to be able to reduce this recoil force in a simple manner and particularly to be able to do this without disturbing the integrity of the envelope design (outer surface) and/or aft end attachments, such as handling bumpers, aft cover retainers, etc.
It is well known that the forward force on a nozzle is obtained from the static pressure acting on the nozzle walls minus the ambient pressure and multiplying this quantity by the forward projected area of the nozzle.
Thus, another object of this invention is to reduce the recoil force of a launcher tube in a manner that is simple and which does not destroy the integrity of the envelope design.